Bodies consisting of glass-type materials containing luminescent materials are known in the art. US2009186433, for instance, describes a method of making a light emitting device including mixing a glass powder with a luminescent material powder including at least one of a sulfide luminescent material, an aluminate luminescent material and a silicate luminescent material to produce a mixed powder in which the luminescent material powder is dispersed in the glass powder, heating and softening the mixed powder to provide an integrated material, and subsequently solidifying the integrated material to provide a luminescent material-dispersed glass, and fusion-bonding the luminescent material-dispersed glass onto a mounting portion on which a light emitting element is mounted by hot pressing, and simultaneously sealing the light emitting element with the luminescent material-dispersed glass on the mounting portion.